noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 510
|image = 510 67 Rai Remembers Muzaka Losing Ashleen.png |Release Date = 14 May 2018 |Chapter = 510 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 509 |Next Chapter = Chapter 511}}3rd Elder is making his escape. He remembers how the 12th Elder was suspicious of Dr. Crombel and that he warned them, but they didn't care what Crombel did. He realises that it was a terrible mistake, that arose out of arrogance. As he is escaping he is attacked by Yuri and Dr. Aris. In the Werewolves land Rai is staring at Muzaka. He recalls the conversation he had with Frankenstein, he remembers that Muzaka gave him his power and that although the method was rough, it seems to have helped. He is angered by this. Frankenstein approaches with the Werewolves and says that Rai has thought about giving the power that he received back to Muzaka. He says that the power wasn't conveyed completely and that it is unstable. He says that trying to give the power back to Muzaka could endanger them both. Rai is about to protest, but Frankenstein interrupts saying that Rai wants to give it a try it anyway. Rai looks at him and Frankenstein says that if he he won't heal Muzaka. This shocks Rai and he turns and leaves the lab. The warriors look on. Lunark asks Frankenstein if it is okay to talk to the Noblesse like that. Frankenstein says it isn't, but he can't stand by and watch his Master give the power that he received, back to Muzaka as it would be dangerous for both of them. He says that the best thing is to continue to heal Muzaka as they have been doing and that based on the numbers, Muzaka is recovering quickly. Lunark agrees. Frankenstein says that he is worried. Although he has stopped his Master for now, if Muzaka doesn't wake up soon, he might decide to give his power back to Muzaka again. We see Rai walking outside alone. Garda approaches him and says that she recently got her voice back, thanks to Frankenstein and that she would like to walk with him for a while. Rai feels guilty about fighting with Muzaka 820 years ago. He continues that if Muzaka had stayed with the Werewolves, none of their people would have been sacrificed and that Garda wouldn't have had to suffer centuries of torture. Garda says that he was also a victim in all of this because Maduke was the one behind everything. Rai says that it was he, who stood in Muzaka's way, even if he says he didn't have a choice, he stood in his way when he was suffering from losing Ashleen, and now Muzaka has transferred his powers to him and ended up in a comatose state. Garda is saddened by his words and says that Muzaka wouldn't want Rai to think like that. Giving Rai his power was what Muzaka wanted and Rai blaming himself goes against Muzaka's intentions. She states that Muzaka wouldn't resent him for something that the two of them had to fight over. This shocks Rai. She says that Muzaka told her about why the two of them had to fight because of Ashleen's death, we see a flashback of Muzaka and Ashleen. He said that it wasn't Rai's fault for stopping his revenge, it was his own fault. He said that Rai only wanted to console a friend who had lost everything, but it must've been hard for Rai to be in a situation where he had to stand in his friend's way rather than consoling him. Muzaka said that it was his fault for forcing Rai into that situation. Rai thinks about Garda's words.